Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 18: Exploring the ruined library. Looking for the Stone's map
'Fairy Tail:Light of Hope Chapter 18: Exploring the ruined library. Looking for the Stone's map.' It has been an hour since Roxanne and friends learned about a map that shows the location of the remaining three stones and they now reached a library outside of the town in which they are supposed to find it. The library was a humongous spiraling tower whose upper walls were ruined and it was covered in moss and its breached doors were gently covered in vegetation, giving it an ancient look "well, here we are" said Hawk who seemed doubtful "do you think the waiter was right?" asked an unsure Oceania "you are right,just look at this thing,anyone can freely enter,how do we know it is still here? IF it existed at all" said Rocky who was sharing everyone's worries and doubts but then Roxanne stepped up determined guys, it's the only way we have to find the other stones without wasting time, so let's go she said and Ember sighed @sigh, we can't say no when you are like that@ she said while scratching her head and they finally went inside. Then, the hooded man appeared from nowhere and spied on them with glowing red eyes "I will find that map fools, for Diana-sama" he thought and phased through a wall. "Wow, it's colossal inside" said Roxanne in amazement as she saw four spiralling floors in each corner filled with tons of books "yeah, but how will we find it?" asked a troubled Oceania and Roxanne drew her sword "there are four paths right? We will split up, i will go ahead" "i will come with you" said Oceania and Roxanne replied nodding "i will go right" said Hawk i will go down said Ember fired up "then i will go left" said Rocky "everyone, be careful for any possible traps and at half an hour we will meet right here in the middle, agreed? she asked determined yes! shouted everyone and they splitted up. The hooded man then appeared from the wall 'so, the preys splitted up, so be it' he said and three more clones appeared go he ordered and he along with them moved on. A lot of time passed and Ember couldn't find anything, much to her impatience "grr, all i keep finding are stupid books and scrolls of magic theories, who does even care about that?" she wondered while being surrounded by a huge pile of them and she noticed a scroll huh, what's this? she wondered and opened it, only to set it alight an instant later "The Secrets of Reverse Pict Magic? Hide everything you want in paintings? Who the hell cares about this crap? Agh, it even had the image of a worm, disgusting, I will go back" she said while throwing away , however, she didn't notice that something made of ink emerged from the scroll before it got competely burned. Meanwhile, Hawk was reading some books and Rocky came "nothing at all" said Rocky disappointed while scratching his head and seeing a pile of books "i'm reading this book that talks about various magical items" he explained while still reading it "oh! So it might have information about the Stones, right?" wondered an excited Rocky "fufufu, in that case, i will take this book" claimed a voice, but no one was around, "show yourself" demanded Hawk while he and Rocky were on guard. Then, the hooded man appeared with sword in hand "who are you?" asked Hawk alerted the one who will get the Stone map he said while unleashing on the ground a slashing wave of magic energy and the two of them jumped aside to avoid it. I don't care who you are, you are going down, "Dancing Rocks, Storm Shredder", both boys unleashed their spells which the hooded person simply avoided , but he didn't see that Hawk quickly casted the same spell and was about to hit him this time. Before it could happen though, another hooded man pulled the other back to avoid the barrage what the? Another one? wondered a shocked Hawk "fufufu, we are one and the same, prepare to die" said the hooded men and they charged. " Amazing!" said Oceania who was enthralled by a book she was reading "what's this book about?" asked a curious Roxanne who tried to take a pic "it's a book about magics and i believe it can definitely help us grow as mages" she said passionately, with Roxanne smiling sure, why not? Anyway, time to head back she suggested and Oceania nodded. Before she could take a single step, she immediately unsheathed her sword and repelled a thrown sword that was picked by a hooded figure who are you? asked Roxanne with a demanding tone i'm but a humble servant of Diana-sama, ordered to deliver the map that leads to the Stones and how lucky i am. Not only i will give her the map, but also two Stones finished saying another hooded man "we won't let you, Luminous Shower" "right Roxanne, Water Barrage". Both girls unleashed their spells and managed to somehow slightly injure the hooded figures with a portion of their projectiles "Sword Snake", the men hit their swords on the ground and they bent, and grew while also following the girls who were using the selves and books as shields "we have to do something about those swords" commented Roxanne annoyed and troubled "Roxy quick, spill your water" pleaded Oceania determined, "you will do it inside here?" asked an unsure Roxanne "we don't have a choice" insisted Oceania. Roxanne then spilled all the water she had in a bottle towards Oceania who then touched it with her key "Gate of the Sea Serpent i open thee, Hydra" she chanted and Hydra appeared but she was so big and heavy that the floor collapsed, with all of them falling towards where they began quick Hydra, use your arrows "Alphard's Arrows" Hydra unleashed piercing arrows of water that hit the two men., with one of them becoming a black smoke that entered the other's body and soon other mists from other directions appeared. "Damn, those guys were tough" said Rocky while spinning his hand "i agree but when it comes to cooperation, we are just better" said Hawk as he high fived with Rocky you lose said Roxanne coldly while pointing her sword at the man who was now spouting blood "seems my mighty poison took effect,farewell" said Hydra pleased and then left "i may die...but know....that she will not stop sending-". Before the man could continue, a monstrous worm emerged that swallowed the man, much to the other's shock "help!" shouted Ember who was barely hanging from its top and after a while she was sent crushing on a wall, "are you alright Ember?" asked everyone worried "i'm fine. When i was about to come back, a strange something attacked me and turned into this disgusting monster worm" explained Ember who was now visibly angry. " Let's attack this thing Storm Shredder, Luminous Barrage, Dancing Rocks, Water Barrage, Dancing Fire" the spells hit their target which seemed to be in pain and in return, it spat acid which they managed to avoid by jumping high, but it quickly swept its tail and send them crushing on the wall "are you guys ok?" asked Roxanne who managed to stand up "yeah, but how will we deal with it?" asked Ember bruished "i have an idea" said Roxanne. The monstrous worm then was about to spit acid again go signaled Roxanne and she along with Oceania and Rocky were distracting it with their spells while making it sure it wouldn't spill acid again "ready Hawk?" asked a fired up Ember Hawk, with him being also fired up "of course, let's make this thing toast" he said and both gathered magic energy in their arms while holding hands, unleashing a phoenix of burning wind that enveloped the worm in a flaming pillar that when dissipated, it left behind a pile of ashes and a piece of paper in it "what's this?" wondered Roxanne and her eyes widened "we found it...guys we found it!" shouted Roxanne happy due to the piece of paper she was holding being the map of the Stones "finally" said Rocky "about time" said Ember "let's begin then said Oceania" and they began leaving. A crow with red eyes was watching them leaving and it seemed to focus on the map and from her throne, Diana gave a pleasant smirk.